LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
" LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series" is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration from Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3, Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books,the Spidey comic books, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic booksand pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles and YouTube fan series, yet it gives them a new spin.The first episode will be released around December of 2016. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker.The series also features oc (Original caracters)such as Rampage(Marcus Hughes)and Apex Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Need Lee * Harry Osborn * Jason Macandle * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patric Mulligan) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny McFarlane * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/Peter Parker) * Norman Osborn * Punisher * Joseph Smith Villains * Green Goblin (????) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Scorpion (Peter Parker) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Rampage * Menace (Lily Holyster) * Kaine Parker * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Hammerhead * Silver Sable * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Mr Big ( Federick Foswell) * Ox * Montana * Fancy Dan * Justin Hammer Episodes Season 1 ''' *1. Changes :A month after spider man's debut spidey defeats some toughs and rembembers his origins just when he is hunted by Kingping's Enforcers *2. Wounded : After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts Kraven the hunter just when Peter gets his internship at horizon labs. Can spidey survive the hunter and get to work with his idols? *3. Illusive: After the Kingpin puts a bounty on Spider-Man's head, Mysterio tries to collect it by destroying the wall crawler. *4. Flying Hunter: When Adrian Toomes' projects are rejected by Oscorp only to find that they are using his technology without paying him, he goes after Norman Osborn just as Peter is staying in the Osborns house. And so it's up to Peter to stop Toomes from killing his best friend's father. *5. Shocking: Herman Schultz is a normal criminal who steals two prototype vibro gauntlets and shock absorption suit from Crime Master's men and decides to use them to rob banks which puts him against Spider-Man. Can Spider-Man defeat an enemy he can't harm? *6. Evolution: When Kraven and his brother chameleon return to hunt Spidey and the new Spider in town.Can the spiders survive the two hunters? *7. Stung: After Kraven's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Kingpin creates a clone of Spider-Man to put him out of commission. Can Spidey survive the sting of the Scorpion? *8. Drained: When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *9. Reptilian: *10. The Sands of Corruption: *11. Armed and Dangerous : *12.Tiring: *13. Rise of the Goblin part 1: *14. Rise of the Goblin part 2 : *14. Metamorphosis: *16. Troubled: *17. Pravus Seni: *18. Cause: *19. and Effect *20 '''Season 2 *1. Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped *The series is animated at 20 fps . *The series was originally animated using dragonframe but benspider instead chose monkeyjam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *Benspider is still selecting which minifigures to use as each character except for the Bulgar and Kingpin's which has already been selected. *There have been 5 rewrites so far *Almost all characters are voiced by Benspider. *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths. Category:Spiderman Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1